crystallisfandomcom-20200214-history
People
This has some brief information on important characters of the role play. Church of Elemia Eiji Mitsuo He was born at the beginning of the Third Era in 3423. He is the founder of the Church of Elemia. He created the Church of Elemia in 3450, when he was 27, with the ideals of an organisation where effort is rewarded. These ideals were appealing to the people at the time and the Church of Elemia's became a success because of this. He died at the age of 82 in 3505 and was succeeded by Ralph Krutches. Ralph Krutches He was born in 3485 to a partially famous scientist. He joined the Church of Elemia at the age of 15, who assisted him in his dream of creating new technology. He was soon recognised by the whole church and respected by all. When Eiji Mitsuo died in 3505, Ralph Krutches was appointed as the second Bishop at the age of 20. Under his leadership, the church went through heavy modernisation and an emphasis on science came as a result. It was because of him the church was able to discover Hexagonal Grathnode Crystals and produce the Hexagon Test. He died at the age of 93 in 3578. Galcian Traydor Galcian was born in 3570. Much of his past is a mystery and he has been an enigma to even the Church of Elemia. He joined the church during a time when the leadership was in dispute when he was 20. Unlike most members of the church, he was extremely skilled in fighting and was the only member who could hold himself against assassins; it was even said that his skills were beyond human. He was appointed leader of the Church of Elemia in 3595, at the age of 25. He made radical reform to the church, forming a combat force now known as the Knights of Elemia. He is considered the father of the contemporary Church of Elemia as he brought with him corruption. He is infamous for accepting bribes and promoting people based on how much money they were willing to pay. He died in 3664 at the age of 94. Church of Origin Richter Volks Richter was born in 3565. He first joined the Church of Elemia in 3580 at the age of 15. The Church of Elemia was in chaos over electing a new leader, so Richter didn't have many good experiences with the church. When Galcian was appointed the Bishop in 3595, it was thought that the chaos was over however from that point on, the Church of Elemia took a sharp turn for the worse. It had become based on financial status rather than effort. The only way to work one's way through the ranks of the church was to bribe the church. Richter decided to leave with a group of other ex-Church of Elemia followers and create their own church, one based on equality. At the age of 35, Richter formed the Church of Origin, who believe in total equality. The Church of Origin was well received for their ideals, especially after the corruption of the Church of Elemia. Under Richter, the Church of Origin enjoyed immense prosperity over the first decade. They had enough financial support to begin mass producing Diquility. In 3606, it has been documented that Richter met with a Reyvateil who gave him the Origin Crystal, a special crystal which is capable of detecting the descendants of Zodalia, the Goddess of the Tower of Zodalia. Those chosen by the Origin Crystal became known as the Maiden of Origin. Richter died at the age of 85 in 3650. Sovereign Army Xe'neth Imperal Xe'neth Imperal was born in 3719. Before his life as the leader of the Sovereign Army, he was part of a rather wealthy family in Waath. He lived a good life and fell in love with a girl from the poorer family. He left his family background to be with this girl and got married at the age of 18. The two lived in Waath in their own home until an event, which would change Xe'neth for the worse, took place in 3739. A single CDD turned up in Waath and began attacking the citizens of Waath. The CDD had immense power, even for a CDD, and slaughtered hundreds. The CDD killed Xe'neth's wife right before his eyes and severely injured him. The CDD went on to slaughter his family, leaving Xe'neth with no one. When Xe'neth recovered, his hatred for the CDD was immense. He formed the Sovereign Army at the age of 21, which the people of Waath at the time were all for after what just happened. Each of the members were bitter about the incident and weren't willing to show any mercy. They decided to contain them by killing them. Xe'neth got married again in 3760 and had a son, named Za'av Imperal, in 3762. His marriage brought him tremendous amounts of guilt and he could barely cope with looking at either his son or his current wife, who both only reminded him of his previous wife. He vented his guilt into training his son so intensely that his son would grow to hate him. In 3777, Xe'neth was killed by his own son at the age of 58. Za'av Imperal See Za'av Imperal Guardian Core Asaki Mitsuya Asaki was born in 3725. Both her parents were killed by CDDs when she was just 12, however she was raised by the very same CDDs, who managed to regain their temperament before they could attack Asaki. Initially she was bitter about the incident but as time went on, she gradually opened up to them and forgave them. In 3744, the Sovereign Army discovered the CDDs and slaughtered them in front of Asaki. Although they killed her parents, Asaki was thankful that they raised her and she regretted never having the chance to thank them. All her bitterness and anger was diverted to the Sovereign Army and in 3745, at the age of 20, she formed the Guardian Core. The Guardian Core came as a huge success and was even backed by the Church of Origin, one of the biggest organisations in the land. The Church of Origin made significant contributions to the Guardian Core and even formed an alliance with them. Asaki Mitsuya died in combat against the Sovereign Army in 3770 at the age of 45. Kentake Miyawa See Kentake Miyawa Others None